turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Maltese Elephant (animal)
I'm inclined to delete this since it has nothing about the Turtledove work. Stubs to fill red links are useless, and counter-productive, sine they hide the fact that the article hasn't been created when you look at them. ML4E (talk) 19:28, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Since a legitimate article will likely be created one day (nudge nudge, wink wink), I'd say we might as well leave alone. TR (talk) 19:59, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :The whole thing is about the HT work. The elephant comes from that story.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 02:46, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes but there should be a story sub-section outlining its significants within the story. As I recall, the various characters were looking for a smuggled elephant so something along those lines (or whatever the plot point was if I'm misremembering) is needed. ML4E (talk) 17:06, May 11, 2016 (UTC) If this is going to stand--and I really don't care one way or the other--I'd like to see it renamed. Having one article called Maltese Elephant and another called The Maltese Elephant, when they deal with different but related topics, is too confusing. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:54, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :"Maltese Elephant (animal)"?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 02:55, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::That should clarify things nicely. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:44, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::The original red link was "Maltese Elephant (elephant)" which Jonathan must have thought was redundant when he created this. Animal in brackets probably would look less silly though. ML4E (talk) 17:06, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Dwarf Elephant The Dwarf elephant was a real thing which existed on Malta, among other islands in the Mediterranean. I guess my confusion came from my assumption that this was an article giving OTL info without the story info. As I recall, Turtledove did discuss this in his intro to the story in Counting. In any case, this will need to be renamed to Dwarf Elephant, the OTL info added and then your current article made a part of the story sub-section. "Maltese Elephant (animal)" would then be made into a redirect to the story portion. ML4E (talk) 18:11, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Since HT's version of the Maltese Elephant is pretty story-specific, I don't think on OTL section for the Dwarf Elephant is needed. It can probably be covered in a lit comm at the end.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::How many articles have you seen in the last year where the OTL section goes at the end? Do it ML4E's way. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:07, May 15, 2016 (UTC) While Lit. Comm. can be used for articles that are significantly different or lacking information from OTL inspiration, I don't think this is the case here. You may be thinking of The Beatles vs The Beetles but in this case we have Turtledove's word on the inspiration. Unless my recollection on the story intro is incorrect? Anyway, I think its clear enough that there really were such prehistoric elephants on Malta and an OTL section is needed along with a story sub-section. A more accurate example would be Popping Paula vs Bounding Mine. If my recollection on the story intro is correct, then an additional Lit. Comm. for the story stating Turtledove's comments would also be in order. ML4E (talk) 16:20, May 16, 2016 (UTC) There were several different dwarf elephants. The one in the story is very clearly this, given the location and size "slightly smaller than a Shetland pony."Eljuma (talk) 19:36, November 15, 2016 (UTC)